Quantum Dispacement Theory: Temporal Distortion No Jutsu!
by True Glint
Summary: QDT Sequel, second of the four planned stories. Character Tags: Renamon (duh), Naruto and Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup. I'm back bitches!**

**Hiatus over and it's been a very up and down time I must say. But I have returned so it's not all bad eh?**

**Now, a note on this and all future stories until I say otherwise: Update Schedule. Please don't expect weekly updates all the time, I now work on an as and when basis given Real Life issues/priorities. I am writing so updates will come, just bear with me.**

**Also this is no longer in the Crossover section. Why? Because 1. I want my series to be found in the same place as the original and 2. This series is more Digimon based than any of the other worlds I cross over with. If you don't think I'm right to do this feel free to remind me. I already know there's a Crossover section, I don't need reminding.**

**With that said, welcome to my return...**

* * *

Quantum Displacement Theory: Temporal Distortion No Jutsu!

Chapter 1

Some nights are nice and quiet. Others are filled with passionate screams and shouts. But tonight was a night where gruelling roars of bestial machines dominated the area, bright lights dancing around as people gathered for a once in a while event.

A rematch. Me versus Danny in the two fastest, meanest cars in our group. It's street racing time baby!

We sat on the line, me in my brilliant white Skyline on one side and Danny in his blue Evolution on the other. His face was a mask of concentration and we hadn't even left yet. In the back of his car sat Sasha. I knew she was hidden, just like Kiara was beside me. The vixen was phased out in the seat while my windows were down, but as soon as they closed she would reappear.

Matt stood between the cars, he was the designated race starter. He bent down to speak to the both of us.

"You know the drill guys. It's a straight shot down, whip around and back the other side. One mile straight, twice. Sorry we couldn't get you a proper course but I'm sure you won't disappoint."

Danny nodded as I smiled. "We got this Matt, you'll have a show alright providing Danny boy got his car fixed."

Danny snorted. "Oh I got it fixed alright Axel, you better watch yourself out there."

I smirked to myself, this should be one hell of a rematch. Danny was pissed that I beat him the last time, now he seeks to redeem himself.

Matt stood again as I closed my windows, allowing a few more deep roars to escape the car as I revved the engine. Danny had his hand brake on, his rear wheels spinning. I was in four wheel drive so I could keep traction on the road, Danny obviously wasn't interested in that. Kiara phased in the seat, looking excited. She loved the first time in this car back in the tamer's world, this was her second run but it would be much different.

"Kiara, you will want to push yourself back into the seat as much as you can. This car is going to accelerate much faster than the last time and I don't want you getting hurt."

She responded by forcing herself back as far as she could. "I trust you Axel. Kick Danny's arse for me."

"Oh I plan to, if I can manage to stay ahead with that huge tank of nitrous in his boot that is." Danny wasn't one to skimp on the spray, the tank he carried was massive.

Kiara danced a paw over my torso. "If you win tonight there's a reward for you..." Damned vixen.

Matt's arms went up, signalling that we were about to start. I watched as his arms began to drop, time slowing as his hands brushed his waist. Many things happened in those few moments.

I shot the clutch up sharply, throwing the car into gear with nine thousand revs waiting for it. The Skyline lurched forwards, taking every bit of power I gave it and still wanting more. Kiara was thrown back into the seat, although not as far if she wasn't sitting back.

Danny's car span its wheels madly before they bit, his car also shooting off. A cloud of tyre smoke was left behind, obscuring his car for the briefest of moments.

Matt screwed his eyes shut, praying he wouldn't be hit while the entire gathering of people went berserk.

Time resumed its frantic pace once I engaged second gear. The car's roaring engine seemed to be purring at me, wishing for more as I gunned it for all it was worth.

Third gear. Danny was dropping back ever so slightly, but at the speeds we were already going the time gap was immeasurable. I checked Kiara, her eyes were wide and her mouth open, a wide grin splitting her muzzle. She did love going fast.

Fourth gear. Danny dropped back further as my high range turbos kicked in once I hit five thousand Rpm in each gear, the blue Evo disappearing from my driver's window.

Fifth gear. Kiara was silently howling with joy as we topped one hundred miles an hour, and we had a way to go yet.

Sixth gear. I could see the turning point in our shuttle run, a there and back strip run. The turn wasn't too tight so I disengaged the four wheel drive mechanism, opting for rear wheel only. We hit one fifty on my speedometer, Danny now safely behind us as I allowed the car to veer to the outside of the turn. It came up quickly given the speeds we were going at, Kiara actually showing slight panic. I smirked and dropped the car into fourth gear, threw the wheel around and snapped the clutch up. The Skyline entered a side on slide, the power I gave it making the car drift around the corner in a cloud of white smoke. Danny followed suit behind, both cars going as sideways as they could.

Once we were facing the way we had come from I eased off the power, span the wheel in the other direction, engaged fifth gear and stamped back down on the power. The grip bit back instantly, snapping the car straight and racing away from the corner. Kiara howled loudly, tears of excitement flowing from her eyes. I smiled at her joy.

Back to sixth gear and things were good. Danny had dropped back to four car lengths away, he couldn't win now unless-

"Son of a bitch!"

Even I saw the Evo lurch forwards as Danny used his nitrous, he was going all out on me. Sadly for him I had my own ace up my sleeve for such occasions. I gunned the engine before using my secret weapon.

Seventh gear. A high ratio extra gear that very few cars have added in. Virtually all five speed cars have a sixth gear added for racing, but not many six speed cars have a seventh. Mine does.

The turbos engaged fully as well, pulling my car to new speeds as Danny gained on me. It would be close but I could already see the line. Just a few more seconds...

Danny pulled alongside me, his car edging forwards as my seventh gear neared the limit. I glanced from the line to his car, a smirk on my lips. I had this.

We crossed the line with his front end level with my front wheel, I had beaten him by two feet at most. But measured in time you wouldn't know the difference. I slammed on the brakes, Danny also screeching to a halt as both cars slowed from dizzying speeds. Once we had slowed enough we turned back around and headed to the line again, Matt waiting for us as the crowd drew in.

Kiara phased out again as I pulled up and got out. Danny joined me after a few seconds, his arm grasping mine.

"No matter what I do Axel you always seem one step ahead of me. I concede this race, you're a better driver than me."

I smiled back. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I just have a slightly faster car."

He shook his head in mirth as Matt joined us. "Wow guys. Just wow. I haven't ever seen you two race that close before. That was down to the wire!" He calmed himself down before handing me the payout. "You've earnt this Axel, treat yourself."

I halved the money and tossed one half to Danny. "This is on me. I only wanted to see how good you were now, looks like I know."

He thanked me before calling it a night. He drove off, quite obviously to have some alone time with Sasha. Obvious to me anyway, only us four knew of the truth.

I too said my farewells and headed home, Kiara phasing in once we were clear of onlookers. "Well that was a rush!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I hope you weren't in any discomfort." I glanced critically at her.

"I'm fine Axel. As long as you take me to the next race."

I nodded. "Deal. Just try not to howl down my ears next time, it's distracting."

Kiara just grinned.

We got home without incident, locking the car in the garage and heading to bed. It was late and I was exhausted. Kiara laid beside me as usual, curling around my body as she settled into sleep. I lightly rubbed the back of her head, making her purr against me and lay her head on my chest. Soft moans were heard between her purring as she drifted off, I myself slowly fell asleep just by listening to her breathing.

* * *

I woke feeling cold, something I hadn't felt for a long time. My eyes opened to see the stars in the night sky, peaceful serenity washing over me. Kiara shifted as a cold wind blew over us, the grass slightly damp against me. A lone cloud drifted lazily-

Hold on. Where the hell were we?

I bolted upright, Kiara waking from the sudden motion. I was clothed in my usual clothing, my digivice clipped to my belt. My bed, room, even the house was gone! We were in the middle of nowhere, with nothing around us. What the fuck was going on? Kiara stirred, her eyes sleepily opening.

"What's wrong Axel- Oh. I see." It took her a while to register our surroundings.

"Yeah, it's kind of sudden, don't you think?"

She nodded, now fully awake like me. "This could pose a problem. I assume you have no idea where we are?"

I shook my head. "Not even the faintest of clues." I stood up, straightening myself out. "Our best bet is to take a look around. Hopefully we can find something of use and find out where the hell we are."

Kiara joined me as we surveyed the area. We were in some sort of forest but I could sense life nearby, the Strabimon data I had inside me still boosting my senses. We were walking for a few minutes when we emerged from the tree line, granting us a sight with which I could use to find where we were.

"Oh hell no!"

I wasn't all knowing about many things, not by a long shot, but not too far away I could see a settlement. A village complete with a perimeter wall and numerous structures looming over it. However it was the mountain that drew my attention, the one with four faces carved into it.

The Hokage mountain in Konoha. The Naruto world.

I sank to my knees, it's happening again.

"Axel?" Kiara knelt beside me looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "I've world hopped again, only this time your with me."

She looked around. "What world are we in?"

"You remember Naruto?" She nodded. "We're here."

"I see. This could be a problem."

I sighed deeply. "If Aluna sent us here there is a chance Maraxus has set his sights on this realm too, and we will be the ones required to stop him again."

"I did send you here Axel Mavor, Kiara." Aluna appeared before us, a translucent apparition. "My apologies for not warning you in advance but time is of the essence. You need to become adapted to this world before you face Maraxus, he will be stronger than before especially if he knows you're here. You will face something that doesn't seem quite right, that will be Maraxus. I wasn't aware of him being in the place of the D-reaper the first time but now I am ready for it."

I wasn't massively comforted by her last few words, but I brushed it aside. "So we are your chosen warriors now, eh?"

Aluna gave me a funny look. "You are the ones I have selected as having the best chances of succeeding, if you wish to see yourself as chosen then by all means do so."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "You always were one to dream big Axel." She faced the guardian image before us. "What would you have us do Aluna?"

"Blend yourselves in as best as you can, learn to live how the people here do. Don't worry about meddling with the time line here, these realms will be returned to how they should be once Maraxus has been removed. Do what you see best but once you sense something isn't right, you must act. My spark will remain with you and it should alert you to Maraxus' presence. That is all I can tell you for I know no more."

"That's more than nothing Aluna, thank you." The apparition nodded before fading away, leaving me and Kiara alone again overlooking Konoha. "Well shit."

"Shit indeed Axel. We always seem to find ourselves in some."

I rubbed Kiara's shoulders. "We will be fine, don't you worry about it."

She turned to face me, pressing her lips to mine. "I'm sure you can get us through this Axel. I have faith in you." She gave me a quick kiss and pulled away, only to suddenly stop. "Uh, Axel? Why is your stomach glowing?"

"Huh?" I glanced down to see a circle with eight points glowing on my shirt. I touched the image but noticed it wasn't on my clothing. "Oh no." Panic gripped me in its hold. "No. No! NO!"

I lifted my shirt and saw the eight pointed circle spiral thing on my stomach, faintly glowing. An eight pointed seal, but not just any seal. _The_ seal, the one that held Kyuubi.

"Oh fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! Chapter 2 is here... Yay for me!**

* * *

Quantum Displacement Theory: Temporal Distortion No Jutsu!

Chapter 2

Me. A jinchuuriki. This was so not good.

A demon fox within me, specifically _the_ demon fox that _should_ be in Naruto. How fucked up was this world now?

My eyes were glued to the seal on my stomach, watching as it faded into the familiar black symbol before disappearing all together. If I had the seal then I also had usable chakra, each time I channelled it the seal would reappear. But for the moment I didn't know how to access it, probably a good thing in all honesty.

Kiara nudged me back to reality. "Axel, what's going on?"

I gave her a worried and fearful look. "I might have replaced Naruto as the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

She understood the importance of my statement. "This can't be good. What does that mean for us?"

"I have absolutely no idea Kiara. But things will be _very_ different around here, we will likely be the centre of attention from now on." I sighed, this was going to be shit. "As much as I want to keep distance between myself and any potentially violent extremists, we should head into Konoha. If nothing else we could find out when we are in the time line. And possibly see if Naruto still exists."

Kiara nodded reluctantly. "We will also need some form of accommodation for us, but information is the top priority. I don't like this Axel, there's too much that could go wrong."

"I know, more so than in the tamers world. Things here can get very ugly especially when killing is second nature to a lot of people. We need to keep low if possible, at least until we find an effective way of defending ourselves." I took her paw in my hand. "Let's get this over with."

Kiara looked in front of us and phase jumped us towards Konoha, making a few shifts to reach the walls. It was unknown if we would be allowed to walk in the gate, I didn't know if we were residents or not, so she phased us inside the village. We appeared on top of a roof as the dusk sun cast us in its orange light. Seeing the burning sun's light through Kiara's fur reminded me that I had never experienced a sun set with her. It also reminded me of how stunning she looked. Kiara also seemed to realise she hadn't seen a sunset before, eyes fixated on the descending orb of light. Her lips parted with an unheard exhale, lifting her head slightly as she basked in the light. Every curve in her body seemed more pronounced as I gazed at her, each defining detail that much more refined. Her slender waist and powerful thighs gave her a striking side profile, actually making me aroused just by looking at her. The subtle curves under her mane betrayed the presence of her breasts, expertly hidden by the long fur to preserve dignity. Her eyes sparkled in the light, the faint blue glow contrasting with the burning colour of the sun's rays against us.

In that one moment I came to love her just a little bit more, if it was even possible to do so. Physical appearances aren't something to base a relationship on, but when you love someone who looks as stunning as Kiara does then you can't help but realise just how beautiful they are. That and just how you are in direct comparison.

I knew I was no image of perfection or anything even close to it. I often wondered about what Kiara saw in my visual appearance, standing before the mirror in revulsion at my reflection. I didn't have an athletic frame before but I also wasn't overweight, far from it in fact. When you can see your ribs and count each one right up to your collar bone then you knew you couldn't be overweight. But some of that obviously changed when that Strabimon gave me his data to heal me. I gained muscle definition and a little extra mass on my bones. I could still see my lower ribs but my chest was a bit more pronounced than before. My legs were also stronger and they looked it too, same for my arms. Still not an athletic build but something in between that and my previous shape.

Since returning to my own world I had altered my look again. I still wore my darker clothes but I had added an electric blue streak to my charcoal grey hair, framing the left side of my face. Combine that with my green eyes and I looked like a comical clash case as I viewed myself each morning. Of course I could change the way I looked, but even if I couldn't stand the sight of myself I was at least happy with my style. Many others could wear it better than me but I had chosen it, if I had to look as bad as I did then I would do it my own way. Make the most of a shit situation, that's what I told myself.

Just like the one I was in now. The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, I doubt it could get any shitter.

I was brought out of my thoughts and admiring stares at Kiara by a cry of fear. It was close and I could sense half a dozen people moving around in that direction. Kiara also heard it, sending me a inquiring glance. I offered her my hand, which she took, and allowed her to phase us nearer the source. The sight was something I hadn't seen in the standard Naruto story, possibly another difference as a result of Maraxus. It took me but a moment to figure out what was going on.

Five people, adults by the looks of them, were chasing a small child. They were armed with a rag tag array of crude weapons and bellowing taunts to the child. Speaking of the child, it looked very much like an eight year old Naruto, blonde hair blue eyes combo job. Then I heard the words properly, confirming the boy as Naruto.

"Come back here demon!"

"It's time to finish what the Fourth started!"

"For Konoha!"

I felt the last statement was a little too much like a war cry but pushed it aside. Naruto wasn't going to fair well from this situation, seeing as the daft bugger just ran into a dead end alley.

I looked to Kiara. "I need you to phase us over there, onto a roof. I'll drop in and stall them while you phase Naruto to safety. Then, and only then, can you come back for me. Try to keep hidden as much as possible, but obviously Naruto will know of your presence. We will explain things to him after but we need to intervene now."

She nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and shifted us on a roof overlooking the alley. I separated from her and dropped down in between the panicking Naruto and the advancing group.

"Alright you lot, back off."

The front most male sneered. "And who are you to interfere? Are you a friend of the demon, or enthralled to its will? No matter, if you stand before us you will perish along with him."

I scowled in response, focusing on the shard Aluna gave me. Time for some fireworks. Pure light focused into my right hand, a handle materialising as a long bladed spear extended forth. The same spear I used to finish Maraxus. I whipped the weapon around me before levelling it at the group. I savoured their looks, probably thinking I had used some form of seal-less Jutsu.

"Come at me."

The lead male swung his pitchfork at me, which I deflected with the blade of my spear. Continuing the motion I brought the haft down across his temple and sent him stumbling away, another villager taking his place. This one, also male, slashed at me with a butcher's knife. Seriously? I have a spear with is at least five or six times longer than his knife and he still thinks he had best me? Idiot, I knocked his weapon out of his hands and knocked him out as well. Serves him right for being an idiot.

Another villager, this one female and armed with a crude sword type implement of unknown purpose, swung at me with a reckless disregard for my weapon's reach. Another idiot, I swept her legs from underneath her and smashed the flat of the blade against her forehead. She rose anyway, obviously I didn't hit her hard enough, as the first villager came at me again. He was joined by the remaining two, also males, and proceeded to slash at me with their pitiful weapons.

I swung my spear in a horizontal circle to clear the space around me and lunged at the first villager, the tip piercing his arm and forcing him to drop his weapon. The haft struck his head and sent him down for good. I ducked a swipe from another weapon while I was preoccupied with him and lashed out with the haft again, catching someone in the knee and sending them into the ground. Another rap with the haft knocked them out too. Two left, on being the female who had recovered. She looked a little dazed but still held her ground, sword slightly shaky. Admirable but futile.

My spear lunged forwards again and knocked the sword from her grip a second time, swinging the haft around to smash the air from the last villager as well. Using both ends simultaneously I battered the two before me until they were unable to continue, a quick knock to their heads just to make sure they stayed down.

I wiped my brow of the sweat I had worked up just as another figure appeared. This one was obviously a ninja given the equipment he wore and didn't pose as a friend with the look he had. Without a word he rushed at me with a speed that seemed impossible, but I had my boosts from the Strabimon data within me. I managed to keep track of his movements and swung my spear to intercept him.

However Kiara had other ideas. She touched my shoulder, having come back from dropping Naruto off, and brought me out of phase a second before he would have impaled me. I watched him stagger and fall through me, even if I just seemed to disappear to him, before I turned around and aimed the spear at his neck. Kiara allowed me to phase back in and rest the tip against his skin.

"Don't move. This spear is very sharp and my partner here won't hesitate to dismember you."

The ninja made no movements except to breathe. "What do you want from me?"

"For you to go on your way and spread a message." I felt him shift so pressed the blade further forwards, a trickle of blood flowing from his neck.

He seemed to get the hint. "What message?"

Kiara took this point to deliver the statement herself, leaning over to breathe down his ear. "Naruto is under our protection. Anyone who so much as touches him will find their hands removed from their body, followed by their heads."

Without waiting for a response she touched me again and phased us away. I absolutely loved when she did that.

We reappeared a safe distance away, Naruto waiting for us. He seemed very calm about Kiara's presence, weird.

I allowed my spear to fade away again. "So Naruto. Why is it you chose to run into a dead end alley?"

He blinked in confusion before his brash pride broke through. "I could have taken them! I'm stronger than anyone thinks!"

I rolled my eyes. _'I doubt that squirt.'_ "Either way running into a dead end isn't very useful. But they're gone now, you should go home."

Naruto dropped his head a little. "I don't have a home."

That was new. I knew he didn't have a family left anymore but in the series he had a home of sorts, not a very good one but it was a home all the same. But this was different, as was the mob attacks. Fan fiction had those maybe, but this should have been the story from the main series.

I turned to Kiara. "Stay here with Naruto, you can try to explain our presence if you want. I'm going to pay a visit to a certain head of the village."

"Is it wise you to to go alone Axel? This place can be hostile even to us." Sometimes her concern was adorable, especially with that face she was giving me.

I didn't mention that for obvious reasons. "I'll be fine. You can always come to my rescue if need be, and I have my spear and the wolf's data as well." She gave me a look when I said that, I shrugged it off. "I won't be long, wait here."

She nodded eventually, seeing that I wouldn't be convinced any other way, and let me go. I dropped from the roof to the ground and made my way to the iconic Hokage's tower. Me and him were going to have a few words...

* * *

I watched as Axel walked away towards the tall tower, giving him a silent prayer to keep him safe. I found myself doing that quite a bit recently, he often found trouble coming his way.

I returned my attention to Naruto, who had been eying me wearily for some time now. His scrutiny was a little off putting, sort of how Axel must have felt when I studied him on the roof of our home before when Renamon got too close for comfort. Now I knew what it felt like.

"Problem Naruto?" I didn't like being studied.

He shook his head rather quickly, like he had been caught out. "No, I'm fine."

I sighed but let it go. "Well, I suppose I should explain a little about ourselves since Axel had wandered off again. Simply put we aren't from here, or anywhere near here for that matter." I watched his eyes widen as he drank in the information. "We are from a completely separate world..."

* * *

I arrived at the tower and was, surprisingly, allowed in side. I made my way to the main office and waited to be allowed into see the Hokage. I wasn't kept long.

Once inside I was given the classic look of Sarutobi scrabbling away with paper work. Did he never learn the Shadow Clone technique? Obviously not, he must be senial already.

He noticed my presence and stopped his work, eying me oddly. "Axel? What brings you here?"

Well, I guess that means I am from here if he knows me. That just made things much easier. "A few things really Hokage."

He gave me a funny look. "You never called me that before, what's up?"

I sighed, I had been caught. Not too surprising really since I wasn't too sure of what was going on. "Things aren't as they seem Sarutobi. I'll explain all I can but first I need you to tell me if I have residence here, and where it is, and I have something else to ask."

Sarutobi quirked a brow but seemed more than ready to help with my requests. "You have a home on the north side of the village, sitting alone so it's easy to spot. Now, what's this other thing?"

I gave him a serious look. "I want to be named as Naruto's guardian and take him into my home."

This time the Hokage did object. "I can't allow that."

That had me edging towards him. "You can and you will. We both know it's the civilian council that decided to keep him alone." I had a sudden idea, one I just had to use. "How about I sweeten the deal for you? You make me his guardian and I will show you the way to beat this paper work mountain you seem to have."

That seemed to have the desired effect. Sarutobi actually leapt over the table and hugged my feet. "I'll do it! I'll do it! Just get me free of this hell!"

I had to smirk at the sight, even if I was disturbed by it. "Do your end and I will show you once I have Naruto. Now, if you'll let go of my ankles, I have some things to attend to. Let me know once you have made the arrangements, I'm sure you have the means to pass on a message."

Sarutobi recomposed himself with a nod. "I will see to it right away."

I left him be after I gave him a brief excuse about why I forgot where I lived. He seemed to buy it enough but I had to leave quickly, the old man was creepy when he hugged my ankles. But I had some leverage over him now and that would help me secure Naruto and look after him. I couldn't undo any damage done over the eight years of his life so far but I could definitely make sure those times didn't happen anymore, starting by joining the academy with him once he decided to become a ninja.

What? This is Naruto, of course I should be a ninja too! I needed to defend myself, Kiara and Naruto so becoming a ninja was vital. I didn't know what would happen but this was my way of blending in, and preparing myself for later challenges.

Kiara had waited where I had left her so finding her was easy. I rejoined them as she seemed to finish explaining where we were from. Naruto seemed to be taking it rather well.

"So, how are you doing?"

He seemed to nod more to himself than us. "I think I understand now." I breathed a sigh of relief, that made things easier. "Basically you are both summons."

I practically face vaulted. "No Naruto. We are real people. Well, Kiara isn't human obviously but we aren't summons. I'll explain it later but as of now, or once I get a notification, you will be coming with us." I included Kiara in the conversation by facing her as well. "I've found out that we do live here and where our home is, and made myself Naruto's guardian. Sarutobi has no choice but to agree to what I asked since I offered to help him with his paper work burden." Kiara snickered a little.

"You're going to look after me?" Naruto's disbelieving voice drifted my way.

I faced him again. "We both are. I can't change what has happened to you Naruto but I can at least stop those things happening again. You have my word."

Kiara caught my attention. "What if he refuses?"

"If he does, which I doubt, then I will simply take Naruto and fight off any ANBU that try to stop me. Sarutobi will get the hint eventually."

"Thank you..." I just caught Naruto's words with my enhanced hearing. He seemed very timid at that moment.

I put a hand on his shoulder to make him look at me. "You have nothing to thank me for. Once we get our message from the Hokage I want you to come with us. Even if the Hokage refuses to let me be your guardian I won't let you out of my sight. Now, let's put all talk of complications behind us and await news on what the decision is."

So I stood where we were, Kiara on my left and Naruto on my right. We faced the still setting sun together and basked in its glow. Only one thing disturbed the momentary peace we shared.

"So you two really aren't summons?"


End file.
